Forget Me Not
by EmperorXeroKi
Summary: Seven years into their marriage anyone could say that they are a happy family, but over the years Garnet and Weiss have distanced themselves from each other. When Weiss says she wants a divorce Garnet agrees to her wishes, but only on one condition. Sequel to the one-shot A Dozen Roses For You. AU with some gender bent characters. Original characters of RWBY belongs to Monty.
1. Prologue

**Sorry for those who waited for a long time, I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up with (*cough* and still do). Anyways…here is the prologue of the sequel to a Dozen Roses. I'm not really sure if you guys have noticed or not, but I'm not a really good writer and just thought that it would be fun to try it out so I don't really mind if you don't like my stories. I hope all of you will enjoy it though.**

**-Zero**

* * *

_Forget Me Not_

Prologue

_One by one he cut the dark figures down with Crescent Rose. The endless army of shadows continued to swallow him into the darkness. From within the darkness a cold malicious voice spoke words that made his blood run cold.__  
__"Why is it you fight little red?"__  
__With every ounce of strength he had left the swings of his scythe began to slowly fall out of rhythm. He couldn't give up, not yet, not now. There were still people he wanted to protect. People he needed to protect. And with that a picture of his family came into his mind.__  
__"Alex, Sylvia,...Weiss."__  
__The three names slipped through his lips as he took a quick breather; those names were what kept him going. If it weren't for them he would be gladly to give up and let the darkness consume his soul. And as if the voice could read his thoughts it taunted him with more of its words.__  
__"You'll never be able to protect them. You should just give up."__  
__"Shut up!" He gritted his teeth and brought down his scythe on the shadows.__  
__"Poor little thing, you can barely protect yourself, what makes you think you can protect your precious family?" The words of the voice sank into his mind. Could he really protect them? Shaking off the thoughts, he continued to fight his way through his enemies.__  
__"You don't know anything."__  
__"Oh, but I do little hunter. Look."__  
__He turned around and saw them, surround by the monsters. At that moment his heart stopped and the whole world just didn't matter anymore. Words could barely escape from his mouth to describe what he felt like at the moment.__  
__"Leave them out of this! This has nothing to do with them!"__  
__"Oh but it does little hunter. Everything you see as important, I will take and destroy it in front of you." With that the shadow figures attack them, ripping them into pieces and blocked his path, preventing him to go and save them.__  
__"NO!"__  
__The sounds of their screams caused his heart to stop beating. It was over. He couldn't protect them. He couldn't save them. What is the point of fighting when there is no longer a reason to? Crescent Rose fell to the ground and he sank onto his knees. The evil laughter echoed through his ears.__  
__"I told you didn't I. A person like you will never be able to protect anything."__  
__A man with eyes of coal appeared in front of him. In his right hand was a sword the same color as his eyes. With an evil smile plastered across his face he pierced the sword into the chest of the broken man, Garnet Rose._

**Insert Line Break Here**

Garnet jolted up in his bed drenched in cold sweat. His breathing was ragged and his heart pounded rapidly against his chest. The nightmare was nothing new to him. He had lost count on how many times it has replayed in his head.  
The cold air in the guest bedroom touched his damp clothes and skin causing him to shiver. It was the the middle of October so it was natural for the air to start to become more cool, but in the back of his mind the world has never felt colder. Wondering what the time was his eyes glanced at the digital clock beside him, but in the process caught a glimpse of a picture frame that brought painful memories to his mind.  
The picture consisted of a family of four; two parents and two children. Garnet grabbed the picture and stared at it for the hundredth time. In the picture were him, Weiss, and their son and daughter when they were much younger. Alexander Valentine Schnee, Alex for short, was now a six-year-old mirror version of Garnet, except for the fact that he had a lighter hair color. And then there was their little girl, Sylvia Claire Schnee, who had just turned four and gets her looks from her mother.  
"Since when did we start to fall apart?"  
The family he saw in the picture looked so...perfect. Their smiling faces made reality seem like a boring dream. Garnet had no problem with his kids; in fact he spoiled them like crazy whenever he got the chance. The reason their family was falling apart was because he and Weiss had drifted from each other. With work comes with stress and sometimes they would argue when too much piled on their shoulders. Garnet had hunting jobs and missions that he would take while Weiss had to manage her family's company.  
Sometimes when they got into really bad arguments Garnet would go on missions that would take at least a day or two up to about week to get away from home and let Weiss get some time to herself. He never liked it when they argued; he feels that when they do, Alex and Sylvia get scared and think that it's their fault. Garnet's mind wanders off to the most recent conversation he had with Weiss; they weren't arguing, but at the same time it didn't turn out to be a friendly chat.

3 Days Ago  
_Garnet woke with another nightmare, it was another sleepless night. It was seven in the morning so he decided to get out of bed and make some coffee. The house was silent for once, but Garnet didn't like it one bit; it made the house feel so empty. Alex and Sylvia were spending the night at Yin and Blake's house which was the sole reason the house was so quiet on a__Saturday__morning.__  
__Making his way down the stairs he could smell the scent of brewing coffee. Walking into the kitchen he saw his wife sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands and lost in her thoughts. By the time she noticed him Garnet was already sitting down with a cup of coffee. The atmosphere between them was silent and awkward like a couple on their first date. Garnet being the person he is tried to start a conversation with Weiss and hoped it wouldn't end up in an argument.__  
__"So...you're up early; it's not like you to be up at this time on your days off."__  
__"There's been a lot on my mind lately." Weiss's response caught Garnet a little off guard. To be honest he wasn't expecting an answer back.__  
__"Well, we haven't been on the best terms for who knows how long, but you do know that I'm here for you right?" He slowly reached for her hand. He wanted to let her know that their lives weren't the definition of perfect, but that didn't mean they couldn't work things out and be happy together as a family.__  
__"I know." The words came out like a guilty response. Weiss averted her eyes from the man with a confused face sitting in front of her.__  
__"Weiss...is there something you need to tell me?" They both sat in silence with only the sound of time to accompany them with the serious talk they were having.__  
__"Garnet...you know how we always get into arguments and then one of us would disappear for a couple of days."__  
__"Well, yeah because I'm the one who usually leaves the house, but that because I know if we stayed in the house together after a bad argument it would only get worse." Garnet was getting paranoid. Was there something or someone Weiss is not telling him about? She sighed, her face looked even more guilty than before.__  
__"I know you're always thinking about the family and us before you think about yourself, but...I don't think we can keep it up at this rate."__  
__"Weiss...where exactly are you taking this conversation?"__  
__"I want to have a divorce." The words left her mouth and Garnet's mind began racing. Was there no way they could still be together? Why did he never realize how broken they already were? He took her hands carefully and forced her to look into his eyes.__  
__"Is that what you really want? You do realize that this also involves your family name."__  
__"Yes, it is."__  
__"Just on a side note, does this involve another man?" She shook her head.__  
__"No, I believe we both know that I don't have the time for that." Garnet's lips made a small arch upward, but at the same time the smile felt so forced. He let go of her hands and averted his eyes towards the outside world. In his mind time had already stopped moving, but this might be the best for them.__  
__"Alright."__  
__"What!?"__  
__"You can have your divorce."__  
__"Garnet you don't have to make the decision now."__  
__"No, it's best if we get this over with now."__  
__"Are you sure about this!? You do realize that this isn't a game!"__  
__"I know, and never would I have thought that a day like this would come."__  
__Weiss was dumbfounded by how calm Garnet was; she was expecting him to be angry at her for even suggesting the idea. It hurt her even more knowing that he was still willing to be so selfless to a selfish person like her. She herself could not understand why things had become the ways they were.__  
__"You can have your divorce, but on one condition."__  
__"I'll do whatever you say." Her words came out sincere. She wanted to make it fair for him since it was her selfish suggestion in the first place.__  
__"Three months. Let be a family again for three more months and then I'll sign the papers."__  
__"Are you sure that's all you want? You don't want the kids or at least take something that we share."__  
__"I sure both you and I know that it's best for Alex and Sylvia to stay with you. My missions can take days or even more and at the age they are at now they still need someone to take care of them." Weiss looked into Garnet's eyes and could tell that he was taking the situation seriously.__  
__"Okay. Three months, but if you do decide that you want a little more time or want something please tell me. I don't want to make this look so one-sided." Once again the dead silence filled the kitchen. Neither side knew what to say next._

Garnet sighed at the memory. In his mind he knew this was best for them, but in his heart he had already died so many times. When they had both told their friends they were shocked to think that Garnet and Weiss would come to such a conclusion, but respected their decision (although Yin was a little disappointed in the both of them).  
The sound of running footsteps echoed in the hallways. Stepping out of the room Garnet saw two small shadows move down the stairs. With a mischievous grin he decided it was time to stop mopping around and begin to hold up his end of the promise. He didn't want to have any regrets for having this family.

* * *

**Okay so I can't promise that the first chapter will come by a week, but I can promise that I will be working hard on it. You know sometimes I think I wish I didn't have to grow up and worry about colleges accepting me, and then maybe you guys might have the next chapter to read without having to wait for so long. Don't forget to comment, review, and favorite. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am terribly sorry for the very late update. I had a lot of schoolwork (which included math, chemistry, and biology tests) to deal with in the past few weeks. I was also having a hard time writing, but do not worry I don't intend to drop the story.**

**Shout out to the few reviews that I have:**

**Cymkl: NEXT CHAPTER IS INNNNN!**

**TheDEBinciCODE: I'm really glad that you like and stuck to reading my story. I understand that not many readers can imagine Ruby as a guy. I just thought that it would be fun that's all. Just to let you know I ship White Rose either way whether Ruby is a guy or a girl. Thanks for your honest opinion and feedback. I hope you keep reading my story! **

**-Zero**

* * *

Ch. 1 To be a Hunter

Two weeks have passed since Garnet and Weiss had the serious talk. Although the atmosphere is still a little awkward they both try their best to act normal around each other, especially around Alex and Sylvia.

Today is a Wednesday, but it was also bring your parent to school so they could talk about their job day at Alex's school.

Weiss was preparing herself in their room while Garnet was making breakfast downstairs. A few days after the talk Weiss told Garnet that it was okay if he wanted to share the room with her again. On most nights he would slip in and hold her to sleep, but on some occasions he would let her have some room and sleep in the guest room.

She button up her dress shirt and tucked it in neatly into her penciled skirt. Putting on her blazer she looked at herself in the mirror. It was part of her daily routine, but today was a special day. Lost in her tran of thoughts she didn't notice that Garnet was in the room.

"Uh...breakfast is ready downstairs. Weiss are you okay?" The words came out worried and sincere that it tore her heart into pieces every time. What had she ever done to deserve a man like Garnet? A man so selfless he is willing to torture himself just for being with a woman like her.

"I'm fine, thank you. Are Alex and Sylvia ready?"

"They're already down eating their breakfast. I'll be down in a bit; I still have to get ready myself", giving her a small smile he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Oh, and if you're worried about how you look or how you're going to do it will be fine. Knowing you, it will be more than perfect." Heat crept up Weiss' face and she tried to control it. Before she could say anything else Garnet closed the bathroom door behind him and left her standing there alone in the room. Hearing the commotion in the kitchen she made her way downstairs to check on her children.

In the bathroom Garnet leaned against the door. He mentally slapped himself, over and over, for saying what he just did. He couldn't help but compliment her; she looked so perfect in his eyes and he wondered how they got so far in their lives being together when she deserved someone better. Shaking off the negative thoughts he stripped down and got in the shower turning on the hot water.

By the time Garnet was done getting himself ready his family was already done eating their breakfast. He walked into the kitchen with his usual combat clothes that he wore during missions. Black pants with a pair of black boots that had a hint of red along with this black long-sleeved shirt. He also wore the brown belt that had the metal plate to hold Crescent Rose. His red cloak was different from the one when he was still a student at Beacon. It was longer due to the fact that he had grown over the years and it was also made with special material to protect him from things ranging from explosions, being thrown against a brick wall, and keeping him warm. His old cape on the other hand was well kept in the closet and is part of his precious memory. Garnet liked his new cape; it was important to him too since it was a present from Weiss on his twentieth birthday, but sometimes he wished she never gave it to him.

"Daddy!" Sylvia called at him.

Weiss eyed her husband as she wiped off the syrup from Sylvia's mouth. She doesn't remember how long ago she had last seen him wear those clothes. Whenever Garnet would leave for missions it would be early in the morning when she was still asleep or at night before she got home from work.

"I can see that all of you enjoyed your breakfast." Garnet playfully pulled Sylvia's cheek and gave her a kiss on her head.

"What about you, Garnet? Have you eaten yet?"

"Don't worry about me; I already had my share of breakfast. So, shall we get going?"

"Yay!" The children jumped in delight and ran towards the door.

"Make sure you have your jackets on, it's cold out today!" Weiss yelled after her children.

By the time they arrived at the school it was around 8:05. When Garnet parked the car Alex and Sylvia sped out and raced towards the front entrance before he could say anything. Weiss parked her car beside them and shook her head at the two.

"I swear they get all their energy from you." Garnet chuckled at the comment Weiss made.

"Just be glad it's not their semblance, or else you'll have trouble keeping up."

"You don't plan to bring Crescent Rose with you do you?"

"Weiss as much as would love to I do understand that their still a bunch of first graders."

"Well just be prepared for a bunch of first graders asking about it because I'm sure Alex loves to brag about his hero."

"Haha very funny. So are you leaving after lunch to get back to work?"

"Sadly, yes. I have another meeting about partnering up with Lance Goldberg and his company."

Lance Goldberg. The name brought a sour taste to Garnet's mouth. He had met the man once at a company's social gathering and didn't like the impression he left. Lance was a man of perfection and before Garnet had asked for Weiss' hand Lance had an eye out for her. From some of the things he had heard, all Lance wanted was her belongings and her body. Garnet saw Lance as a cocky, rich, son of a b-

"Garnet, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry I sort of spaced out a little."

"I said, we need to hurry before they leave us behind." Before Garnet could answer back a mini war cry came from behind. Turning around a little black figure tackled into him making them both fall on the ground. Getting up, Garnet looked at the person who ambushed him from behind. The child had raven black hair and lilac eyes along with a mischievous smile.

"Ha, I got you good didn't I Uncle Garnet." The little boy flashed another smile showing his sharp canine teeth.

"Haha, yes you did Li."

"Li Xiao Long!" He winced when his full name was called out by his angry mother's voice. Li tried to make a run for it, but was caught by Blake before he could take another step. She grabbed his ear and lectured him for his bad behavior.

"Now apologize to your uncle."

"I'm sorry...Uncle Garnet" He received another stern look from his mother and ran as fast as he could to his laughing cousins.

"I swear, that child is nothing but trouble."

"Well, I guess he gets that from his father."

"Hey, just because Li is a little...mischievous doesn't mean he gets it from me. Although I have to say, he did get you good Garnet." The three of them laughed at what happened and walked into the school building.

"Auntie Blake!" Sylvia ran towards her and gave her a hug. Blake smiled at the gesture and hugged her back.

"Thanks for agreeing for taking care of her today, Blake." Weiss greeted her with a warm smile.

"It's no problem; I don't have tons of meetings to go to." They both laughed at the small joke turned their attention towards their husbands and kids.

"So you'll be in Lily and Noire's classroom." Garnet asked his brother on the matter of Career Day.

"Yep. Oh~ don't worry about it Garnet, you'll do fine. I mean you get to talk to little kids on why you became a Hunter."

"Easy for you to say, this isn't your first time talking to a bunch of little kids about what you do and besides you get talk to fifth graders not first graders." Yin slapped Garnet's back and laughed.

"I can't believe that a bunch of first graders are making you shake in your boots, I mean you love kids." Garnet rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed.

"You're right; maybe I'm just over thinking things. What can a bunch of first grader do to a grown adult?"

* * *

What could a bunch of first graders do to a grown adult? Well in Garnet and Weiss' minds they were thinking driving a person insane. They could barely sit in their seats; even if some of the kids' parents were there they were like a pack of hyperactive Beowolves. The good thing was Alex and Li knew better than to act like their classmates since Garnet and Weiss were present.

"Children please settle down. We are here today to listen to your parents talk about their job." All of the children groaned and one little boy raised his hand.

"Yes Don, do you need something?"

"Ms. James why do we need to know about our parent's job when their barely home half of the time?" This left every adult speechless. The room was silent until Weiss was ready to open her mouth, but surprisingly Garnet beat her to it.

"Well, what do you think is more important than learning about our jobs? Garnet questioned the boy named Don.

"I think we should just live our lives as we are now and worry about that in the future." For a first grader it wasn't a bad answer.

"Tell me something Don, what are your parents' jobs."

"My dad is a police officer and my mom works at a store."

"Okay, so how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Two brothers and one sister, but what does this have to do with my parents' jobs?"

"Well, how do you think they take care of you and your brothers and sister if they didn't have a job?"

"Okay. So tell me Mr..."

"Mr. Garnet is fine with me."

"Okay Mr. Garnet, what's your job then? You don't look like you have a really important job."

"Hey! You take that back my dad does have an important job!" Alex jumped out of his seat like he was ready to fight his classmate, but before anything else could happen Garnet put a hand on his shoulder and a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Alex. Although I don't have important uniforms like most parents here today it doesn't mean any of the careers here are any less important from each other, but my job is being a Hunter." When the last words came out all jaws dropped and silence filled the room again. Alex and Li couldn't help but try to keep their laughter suppressed. Questions from all the children came targeted at Garnet.

"Do you go on missions?"

"Do you get to fight Grim?"

"Can we see your weapon?"

"Have you killed any Grim before?"

"Yes, I do go on missions and I have fought and killed Grim before and no you cannot see my weapon. I'm sure some of your parents would not approve a grown adult bringing something dangerous, like a weapon, to school." As Garnet continued to be bombarded by questions Weiss couldn't help but have a sad smile on her face. If only their lives were this easy, then maybe they could really be a happy family together. Before Garnet handed the baton to the next parent one more question was voiced.

"Mr. Garnet, what made you want to be a Hunter? Is it because you wanted to fight those monsters and do you ever think you could have had a different job?"

"That's a really good question. I became a Hunter because when I was your age I loved heroic stories of heroes saving people from evil, but not everything a hunter does is heroic." Weiss gave a questioning look at Garnet. His eyes had somewhat lost its shine from his passion from earlier and it worried her, like he was hiding something deep inside his heart.

"One day when all of you are older you will understand, but to be a Hunter one must be willing to make sacrifices in order to protect everyone." Garnet gave all of them one last beaming smile while all of the adults stood there in silence. They knew what it was like to makes sacrifices; therefore they knew what Garnet meant.

Career Day continued on in the classroom as the children curiously asked questions to the adults. Garnet took a step out to get some air from his little questions and answers session. Weiss noticed that he wasn't fully himself with that last question and followed him out. She found him, somehow, on the roof staring off into the city of Vale. Although it looked like he was enjoying the view Weiss could tell he was lost in his thoughts, and most likely they were thoughts about the past.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we never trained to become Hunters or Huntresses?" Weiss was caught by surprise by his question.

"To be honest, yes I have and most likely I wouldn't be the person I am today." Garnet turned around to face her. He smiled at her and his eyes seemed duller, but the light from the sun hid his emotions.

"I was thinking; if I didn't become a Hunter, if there were no such things of Hunters and Grim, then maybe..." He stopped his rambling and turned his head back towards the city. "Maybe our lives would... be more different" Weiss frowned at his words. What exactly did he mean by those words?

"Garnet, are you saying-"

"I can't say I didn't mean it like that, but I know that even if there were no such thing as Grim we would still be able to meet somewhere, somehow." He gave her a small forced smile. Every time the topic was brought up he would try to avoid his reasoning for accepting the divorce. He hid his true feeling about the matter deep inside because he didn't want to lose what little happiness he had left. The school bell rang signaling that it was noon and time for lunch.

"We should head back. You have to go to your meeting right?"

"Where we up here for that long?" Garnet chuckled at comment and walked towards the exit. Before he could open the door Weiss grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks. Her eyes met with his back and slowly made their way to the ground.

"If we met under different circumstances, do you think we would end up together?"

"I don't know, but if we did I would hope that we would be happy." Garnet turned around to face Weiss. His eyes met hers and she could tell that he meant what he said. They were hurting each other more and more every day, but what matters the most right now is that they would be able to live in this moment.

"Yeah…me too."

* * *

**So~ what do you people think? I know some of you are thinking about why are they so nice to each other even though they're about to get divorced and all, but I have a reason to why it's like that so chill peoples. Anyways~ as I have mentioned before I'm not sure when the next chapter will come in but it will come so do not worry. For anyone who would like to give ideas I'm all ears.**

**Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm alive I promise (although I'm not sure for how long)! Anyways…I apologize for those who have been waiting for the next chapter (how long has it been…three weeks). I'm not sure how long it will take me to write the next chapter since final exams are coming up for me and I need to start looking at scholarships for colleges (yuck!). You know it's funny that I should have been working on my chemistry paper and presentation but instead ended up finishing this chapter (procrastination). BUT, I do hope all of you will enjoy this chapter and stick to reading my stories.**

**-Zero**

* * *

Ch.2 Again

Garnet woke to the sound of running water. Weiss was in the shower preparing herself for work. Rolling over to his side he looked at the clock, sighed, and wrapped himself back into the blankets. It was an early Saturday morning and working on some of his paperwork late last night was not helping. The cold November air hung in the room making him wrap in the blankets even more. The click of the bathroom door unlocking echoed throughout the silent room along with the sound of Weiss' moving footsteps. As she walked towards her wardrobe full of work clothes she noticed that Garnet was in a more comfortable position under the blankets (or to be more precise a giant sushi roll).

"Garnet are you awake?"

"No..." His answer came out groggily and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you answer me?"

"..." After receiving no answer from him she returned to getting her clothes ready and drying her hair. From the other side of their door she could hear the voices of Alex and Sylvia. Their heads peeked from behind the door and their faces were plastered with mischievous smiles. They noticed their mother and greeted her with morning hugs.

"Now don't be so loud you two, Daddy is still asleep." Weiss gave them a wink and both their smiles widen. They giggled and tiptoed towards the bed pulling Weiss along into their game. Garnet on the other hand was still wrapped in his comfortable position and didn't seem to notice.

"Okay you two, on three." She whispered and they both nodded at their mother, prepared for what was going to happen next.

"One, two, three!" All of them jumped onto the bed landing on the sleeping Hunter. Garnet grunted under the cover and moved around to get the extra weight off of him.

"Daddy~ wake up!"

"Yeah, you promised to take us out to play today."

"Five more minutes." The words came out in a tired voice. Sylvia and Alex knew that five minutes would soon turn into more so they decided to keep up with their fighting spirit to wake their father.

"It's already eight Dad by the time up wake up and get ready it'll be too late."

"Daddy, wake up! Wake up! You promised!"

"You know they're right Garnet, you did promise them."

"Okay. Okay. I'm up. I'm up." Garnet rolled onto his back and faced his family. Alex and Sylvia gave each other high-fives while Weiss laughed at her children's delight. Garnet laughed with her and grabbed all of them putting his heavy body on top of them. It was a family pile on the bed and the kids tried their best to get out from under their heavy father. Slipping out from under Garnet the kids regained their freedom and ran out the room to get ready leaving their parents on the bed.

Before they realized it, Garnet was on top of Weiss inches away from her face. He studied her figure under him eyeing her pale skin covered under her bathrobe. He made way back to her face and was captured by her icy blue eyes; it was one Weiss' many features he love, but he loved the scar on her left eye the most. It's not like he has a fetish for scars or anything, but to Garnet it was beautiful.

Weiss on the other hand drowned in pools of silver. They shined like stars on a clear night sky unlike the time when he was at Alex's school. It scared her knowing that he has long changed from an innocent child when they first met to a grown man who knows pain and sacrifice. Weiss would be lying to herself if she said she didn't like his innocent self from back then.

Snapping back into reality they both noticed that neither made a move to get up. Weiss realized that she was still in her bathrobe and her face slowly grew hot. Garnet noticed her blushing madly and smirked. He moved closer to her face and whispered in her ear.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Weiss quickly pushed him off of her and grabbed her clothes. Her face was as red as Garnet's cape and it amused him. She slammed the bathroom door and left him alone on the bed. Weiss was on the other side of the door with her cheeks the color of crimson from what had just happened. Her heart was beating against her chest like a schoolgirl who had just embarrassed herself in front of her crush. Garnet quietly chuckled to himself and stared at the ceiling. In a daze he thought of the bittersweet moments they have had in the past weeks. Is he really prepared to let her go?

* * *

"Mom, where's my jacket!"

"It's in your drawer, and don't mess up your room looking for it."

"Okay!"

Weiss sighed at her current situation. They had just finished breakfast and were now trying to get her kids ready so they could go to the park.

"Alright you two, Mommy needs to get to work so let's see her off." They all made their way to the front door to say their goodbyes to Weiss. Garnet leaned against the wall as their children gave her hugs and kisses.

"Okay, now make sure to not get into any trouble and come home before five so all of you can get ready for the party tonight."

"Aww~ do we have to? I don't like some of the kids that show up."

"Now Alex, as much as your mother and I don't like some of the people there we still have to go." Weiss gave glared at Garnet, and if he was reading the look correctly it said 'not helping'. He cleared his throat and looked the other way to avoid her piercing blue eyes. "And besides, Lily and the others will be there too."

"Yay~! We get to play with Lily and the others!" Sylvia jumped in delight and brought smiles upon her parents' faces.

"Okay, okay. Let's say goodbye now or Mommy will be late."

"Bye bye Mommy." Sylvia received a kiss on her forehead and a hug from Weiss and smiled brightly.

"Bye Mom." Alex was still pouting from before which Weiss found it to be very endearing. His pout was just like Garnet's when they were still teenagers back at Beacon, and it made Weiss smile on the inside at the old memories. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I promise it won't be that bad. And if it is, I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Alex gave her a hug and smile widely. It wasn't everyday he could get a promise out of his mother since she was also so busy. Once again, Weiss saw the features that Alex got from Garnet. They really are father and son, and it broke her heart knowing that she will have to face another broken heart that looks like his.

"Okay, now, I know that you love us very much, but you'll be late for work if you stay here any longer." It was almost 10:00 and Weiss was still at home. Driving to her office was going to take some time and she needed to be at work by 10:30. She was ready to rush out the door when Garnet caught her by the hand.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It'd be rude if I let you leave without saying goodbye." She gave him a questioning look until he pulled her in close by surprise. His lips connected not with hers, but the scar on her left eye. He knew how much it made her feel self-conscious, but still love her and her imperfections anyways.

There it was again, her heart was beating rapidly again, not knowing if she was going to die from a heart attack or from not knowing how to breathe. The thing that puzzled her the most was that Garnet would use to this all the time, but why now of all times does she feel this way towards him in the situation they're in. Garnet pulled away slowly locking eyes with Weiss. Her face was a red as before when they were on the bed. He gave her a smug look along with a beaming smile.

"Okay, be ready by six, right?"

Speechless for a couple of seconds she was able to fumble out an answer. Not wasting anymore of her time she went out to her car and drove to work. Looking back, the front door was closed, but the touch of his lips was still there. This feeling he gave her, it was as if she was falling in love with Garnet all over again.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Until next time…**

**P.S. – I need some reviews people. How am I going to keep writing if no one will give me anything? Give me anything even if it's your favorite color (mine is blue by the way) or something stupid! I won't judge you (maybe).**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone~! Sorry for the month long wait for this update. I've been pretty lazy over my winter break. Please forgive me for that! This isn't my longest chapter, but it was longer than the last one, so I do hope you will continue reading my story even though it's mediocre (or maybe even less). Hopefully I will be able to write the next one sometime soon (although you shouldn't get your hopes up). I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter!**

**-Zero**

* * *

Ch. 3 Always Remember

"Daddy let's go!" Sylvia pulled Garnet's hand dragging him out to the car. Weiss had just left for work and now they were ready to go off and play at the park like Garnet had promised.

"Come on slow poke!" Alex pushed him from behind, urging his father to move faster like his sister.

"Okay you two, I'm moving." A mischievous grin flashed on his face and he grabbed Alex and Sylvia by their wastes and used his semblance to move faster to the car. Rose petals danced around the family as they were all in the car ready to go and the children smiled with delight.

"Again! Again! Do it again Daddy~!"

"Yeah Dad, that was so cool."

"Hmm…maybe later if you're both good. Besides we're already in the car."

"Aww~" Sounds of disappointment came from the children as Garnet chuckled to their disapproval.

"Now, now, I do hope of you remember that we are still going to the park. Unless you've changed your minds."

"No! We're going, we're going!" Alex and Sylvia shouted their desires of wanting to go. In truth, they wanted both Weiss and Garnet to be here, but even at their young ages they knew that was impossible. Their mother was always busy with work and they knew she would work even more just to be with them. Then there was their father, he too worked hard for their family, but also the world. Although, their parents were always busy Alex and Sylvia were showered with love from both parents. And that was something neither of them would trade for the world.

* * *

The drive to the park did not take long, but being the kids like they are did their best to annoy their father with questions and commentaries pertaining to 'are we there yet' and 'I'm bored'. Garnet parked the car and rested his head on the driving wheel. He sighed internally expressing his lack of energy and started wondering if this was how Weiss felt about him back when they had first met. 'Weiss' the mere thought of her name reminded him of her flustered face. It gave Garnet quiet a good laugh.

"Dad, you okay?" Garnet turned his head around to face two worried faces. He gave a reassuring smile to two pairs of innocent eyes.

"I'm okay. Now, are we going to spend the day in the car or are we going to have some fun!" Garnet didn't want to be the reason his kids couldn't have fun. He was tired or to be more precise, exhausted, but he hoped that they overlook it. You would think that a six and three-year-old wouldn't understand, but if the kids belong Weiss and Garnet it was one or the other; either they were oblivious to the situation (like their father) or knew everything and made you spill it out (*cough cough* Weiss).

Luckily Alex and Sylvia were too excited to go and play and overlooked it. Before Garnet could say anything else they were both already getting out the car. 'They really are my kids huh' he thought smiling to himself as he followed after them.

* * *

The family of three walked around the park for a while enjoying the presence of each other. They had left their house around eleven after Weiss had left; by the time they reached the playground it was already one o'clock. Alex and Sylvia each ran in their own directions and headed to their favorite part of the playground.

"Make sure you stay in view! I don't want to lose you two!"

"Okay~!" The children answered their father without looking back. Garnet shook his head in a playful manner and sat on a bench nearby to watch them. He leaned back against the bench and stared at the blue sky. The sun was out with not a single cloud to be seen yet the air was still so cold. Well, it was obvious because it's near the end of November and almost winter.

In the back of Garnet's mind that was nothing but an excuse and cringed as a shiver crawled up his spine. The cold touch was similar to Weiss', but in a more unpleasant way. It was more like an evil presence breathing on the back of his neck waiting for him to mess up somewhere and stop his heart from beating.

As Garnet sighed out loud he realized that there was two other people beside him who sighed along with him. To his left was a average built man with shaggy blonde hair and to his left was a lean Asian man with a pink lock of hair that stood out from his black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Jaune? Ren?"

"Garnet!?" Both men were pulled back into reality and looked at Garnet.

"The one and only. It has been a while since we last seen each other huh." Garnet flashed them a smile, happy to see his friends.

"Yes, it has been awhile." Ren returned the smile back.

"Haha, so what brings you here sighing like that Garnet?"

Garnet couldn't help but smirk at the question. "You know I could be asking you the same thing, but I'm sure we all know the real reason why." All three fathers turned their heads towards the playground and saw their children playing with each other.

"So, how have the both of you been? How are Pyrrha and Nora?" Both men averted their eyes from Garnet as if that would evade the question about their wives.

"Well their both doing fine..."

"But they kind of left us with the kids...since they're kind of mad at us..." Both men hung their heads and sighed heavily towards the ground.

"I'm sure they'll forgive both of you and everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say Garnet; I mean you and Weiss are- oh, sorry." Jaune corrected himself before getting his head cut off by the skilled Hunter, but all Garnet did was shake his head.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean any harm." An awkward silence came in between the three men.

"So Garnet, how are Alexander and Sylvia." Surprisingly Ren was the one who started the conversation.

"Their growing up faster than I can imagine...I don't want to lose them...ever, but some things are for the best." For a moment Garnet made a sad smile that made his friends worry. "Well, what about your kids? If I can recall this correctly Jaune, Jeanne did beat up some boys at her school."

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Jaune hung his head even lower. Garnet couldn't help but laugh at him and gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

"Aw~ cheer up. We know she doesn't get that behavior from you or Pyrrha, so there's not much to worry about."

"Jaune, I'm pretty sure we all know who she got her personality from."

"Easy for you to say. Rain and Sylvia don't go around giving boys a punch in the face just to say hello."

"Now that you mentioned it, Ren, how is Rain doing?"

Before he could answer a little girl with long ink black hair came running towards Ren. She tackled herself into her father's chest making him almost falling off the bench. When he lifted her faced from being buried in his chest the three of them saw azure eyes streaming down with tears. Being the fathers they are, when they saw her tears their protective personas kicked in.

"What's wrong Rain? Did you hurt yourself while playing?" Ren gently asked his daughter, but in return she shook her head.

"Sylvia and I were playing on the swings, but *hic* but then some boys came and and told us to get off. Then then Alex *hic*..." Before she could finish she began to cry even more than before. Ren pulled Rain into a hug and softly rubbed her back to comfort her.

Garnet, on the other hand, was already making his way towards the playground. It was not like Alex to get into a fight. Both he and Weiss taught their kids better. When he arrived at the scene Alex was still fighting with the other boys, unfortunately it seems like Jeanne also got involved as well. Sylvia was on the sidelines crying, on instinct Garnet rushed to his little girl. He comforted her briefly before breaking up the fight between the kids.

"That's enough!" He managed to pull Jeanne off one of the older boys and grab Alex by the collar before he could jump on them again.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Another adult came to the scene and she was very upset about what had happened. A boy around Alex's age started to cry, although Garnet was sure there was an smug look earlier.

"Mom! That boy started to beat us up for no reason when we asked to play on the swings." The mother looked at Garnet with eyes of anger.

"Is that true!? Did your son lay hands on mine and his friends!?" All Garnet could do was sigh, these were the type of situations he wanted to avoid the most. Ren, Rain, and Sylvia were standing by the side while Jaune grabbed his daughter by the waste before she could do any more harm.

"Look...I am extremely-"

"I didn't do it for no reason..." All heads turned to Alex. His response was quiet, but every words was heard clearly. "They bullied Syl and Rain into getting off first, then as Sly was walking away he tripped her on purpose-"

"That is most obviously a lie! My son is not one to cause trouble!" Garnet raged at her words, slowly growing impatient and angry, but tried his best to stay calm.

"So...you're trying to say that my son is lying to me? I'll have you know that if he is, he will be in trouble with not only me, but also his mother." Each word came out of Garnet's mouth calmly, but Ren and Jaune could hear the anger wavering behind those words. "I would like you to know that my daughter does have scratches on her knees? Although I am not sure how she got them I will still apologize for my son's actions."

"Well, I cannot say that I gladly accept them, but I'll have you remember that you and your family are lucky there are only a couple of scratches on my son and his friends. If any other more damage was done you and your family will pay dearly. Clearly you do not know who you are messing with." She huffed out those words and grabbed her son by the hand. The boys followed her and when she wasn't paying any attention they all stuck their tongues out at Alex and everyone else.

Before Alex could do anything else, a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him. Garnet gave him a disapproving look and turned back towards the others.

"You do understand that I am upset with you?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts!" Alex winced at his father's tone. It was very rare to hear Garnet raise his voice, even when he argues with Weiss. "I will not hear another word about what just happened." Sylvia slowly walked to her dad; she tried her best to hold back her tears behinds her crystal blue eyes, but fail to do so when she grabbed onto his leg.

"Daddy *hic* don't be mad *hic* it wasn't Alex's fault. He's not lying." Not long after Alex silently let his tears fall, looking at the ground refusing to look at his father. Garnet softened his stern face and sighed. It never took long for him to forgive his children. He bent down on his knee and wiped away both of their tears.

"I'm not mad anymore. Besides I know Alex didn't lie to me. Clearly, SHE doesn't who she just messed with."

*Ahem* Jaune cleared his throat to get Garnet's attention. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I think we should get going. Pyrrha and Nora just called us; besides..." he hooked Jeanne by her shirt collar "this one has a lot of explaining to do too, but I'll let her mother handle that." Ren and Garnet couldn't help but laugh at the remark. Jaune and Pyrrha were far from being trouble makers, but their daughter was the polar opposite of both of them.

"Alright. I'll see you both at tonight's party, right?"

"Of course, we were invited by the president herself." Ren answered back and grabbed Rain's hand. They all walked in the opposite direction from where Garnet's car was parked. Sylvia tugged on her father's sleeve to regain his attention.

"Daddy...are we going home?"

"It not that late yet, but we do need to go and get ready for tonight, I'm sure Mommy is going to have a car come and get us." he turned back to Alex "Are you going to tell her or do you want me to?"

"I'll tell her..." he spoke in a soft voice "Dad...I'm sorry." The words ended with his voice choking up and water began to fall down from cloudy silver eyes, which also cause Sylvia to start crying too. Their father pulled them both into another big hug.

"Hey...what's the matter? I thought I told you that I wasn't mad anymore?"

"But, I don't want Mom to be mad at you! I don't like it when you fight!" The words shocked Garnet. How could he have been so dumb? Every time they argued Alex and Sylvia were bound to at least hear some of them.

"I want to be with Mommy and Daddy..." Sylvia's words made Garnet choke and pull them even tighter into his chest.

"I want both of you to remember...that no matter what happens...always remember that I will always love the both of you and your mother. Okay?" He felt their nods against his body and pulled away.

"Now~ let's get going so we can get ready." He took each of their hands in his own and walked towards their car. Their words still lingered in his head, so sincere and innocent; it cracked his heart even more after hearing them.

* * *

**Well~ what do you think? Heart breaking huh? Bear with me, this is still only the beginning. Feel free to comment, ask questions, and review!**

**Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 4

**So after almost three weeks of laziness I finally managed to get this chapter finished. I kind of had some schoolwork going on but that's okay. For the fans out there I know it's hard after hearing the news of Monty's passing, but we must realize that his friends and family are going through a hard time. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE WORRYING ABOUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO RWBY! I know it's hard not to be thinking about what's going to happen, even I wonder what's going to happen, but we'll just have to wait and see. Anyways~ back to the story…it's my longest one yet, but I feel like the ending was kind of rushed. I'll even throw in a character profile just for the heck of it.**

Name: Lie Rain

Age: 5

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Azure/Blue

Likes: Reading and playing with Sylvia

Dislikes: Waking up in the mornings

Fun Fact: Has a small crush on Alex

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**-Zero**

* * *

Ch. 4 Sirens

The evening sky was kissed by the now faded horizon as glowing party lights took its place. The area where the party took place was held at a mansion built nearby a lake. On the lower floor of the ballroom, doors that lead to the outside was connected by a path that lead to it.  
As promised, a car came and picked up Garnet and the children exactly at six. It took a little more than half an hour to arrive at the mansion, but the kids were itching to get out of the car. Before they could run off on their own, Garnet grabbed their hands and had them walk towards the ballroom.  
"Now, remember what I told you at home. Don't go anywhere too far and don't get into any trouble. Are we clear?"  
"Yes sir!" Alex and Sylvia gave him a salute and big bright smiles. After what had happened earlier this day they didn't want their mother to be upset with them.  
"Okay then! Let's go meet up with Mommy first."  
"Yay!" And with that, they continued to make their way to inside the mansion together.

* * *

They were greeted by two doormen in front of the ballroom doors. When they opened them Garnet shifted in his position. Taking a step in that room was like walking into a different world, almost like a fairytale or movie. It was a world that he would probably never fully understand.  
The family of three stepped into the bright lit room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, music was softly bring played in the background, and people talked to each other, discussing personal and business matters with each other. Garnet scanned the room for his wife; although it was not hard finding her, he also wished he didn't.  
Weiss was greeting guests that had just arrived; she wore a pale blue floor length dress with a strap that covered her left shoulder. It left the grown man speechless, forgetting that there were other looking at him and her. Anyone would say that she was beautiful. Women were jealous of her fair skin and men would lust after her body. The mere thought of other men made Garnet's blood boil. Everyone at this party knew better than to hit on a married woman. To be more precise, they knew better than to hit on Weiss Schnee because one of the following would happen. That person would be, one, ultimately humiliated in front of everyone and no longer have the face to go to another social gathering or, two, face the wrath and threats from one of Remnant's famous Hunters. But then there were others who weren't afraid of the fact that she was married or the fact that Garnet was her husband, and of those others was none other than Lance Goldberg. Knowing him, he would intentionally flirt with Weiss in front of Garnet just to make him angry.  
Clearly still lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize a pair of icy blue eyes taking small glances at him. Weiss tried her best not to stare at him too much. She eyed him up and down, the black suit that he wore fitted him perfectly to where one could tell that under them, were muscles from years of training. His white dress shirt was accompanied with a black tie and over the left side of his chest of this jacket was pinned a white rose. It made Weiss' heart flutter when she saw it; she knew that Garnet only wore two kinds of colored roses. Red because it was his favorite color, or white because it let others know that he belong to only Weiss (even if they didn't know what it means). Whenever a woman would come and flirt with him, she had to admit, she felt jealous. Not only was Garnet two years younger than her, but he also had a handsome face that matured over the years since Beacon. Why was she feeling like this? It makes her feel so frustrated, knowing that other women are looking at him. In the back of her mind she also had a feeling that he was oblivious to their flirting too, or at least she hoped he was. Wrapped in jealousy, she felt horrible for making Garnet's life the way it was.  
As her guests excused themselves from having their 'chat' Weiss was shaken out of her thoughts. At that moment she realized that they had both been staring at each other for a while, that was until Alex and Sylvia came running towards her breaking the eye contact. Alex wore a black suit like his father, but had a blue tie while Sylvia wore a white dress (kind of like the one Weiss wore back at Beacon) and had part of her hair tied back in a ribbon. They gave their hugs to her and told her about their day out with their father. That was until Alex made a uncomfortable face.  
"Alex, honey, is there something wrong? Are you feeling okay?" The six-year-old shook his head and to a deep breath.  
"Mom...there's som-"  
"Hey Alex!" Turning around he saw his cousin Li dressed up in a black suit similar to his (except his tie was purple). "Let's go play! Come on Lily and Noire are waiting!"  
"Li, wait I still have to-" His words were cut off with a touch of a strong hand on his shoulder. Garnet gave a nod to his son.  
"It's alright. You can tell her after you're done playing." The boy pondered on the thought for a while, he gave a a slight nod and waved goodbye to his parents as he and Sylvia ran off to play.  
"Mind explaining what he wanted to tell me?"  
"I'll tell you once we go home. I'm sure he'll soon forget himself." Weiss arched one of her eyebrows, curious of what he was going to tell her, but those thoughts were interrupted by the man creating them.  
"You look beautiful tonight." The compliment caught the snow haired woman off guard. She wasn't expecting any words of compliments from him, but then again he was teasing her earlier this morning.  
"Th-thank you...you don't look so bad yourself." She blushed at his words.  
WHY of all times did he always find her weaknesses!? WHY does he always read her like an open book!? Why does he always manage to make her feel like this...make her feel so...so human? Frustrated, Weiss decided that it was time to take the offensive against Garnet. She noticed that he was lightly smiling from her reaction, not sure if he was actually teasing her or if he expressed them wholeheartedly.  
"I noticed that you wore a white rose; any particular reason why you did?" Her hand rested on his chest as she whispered the words closely to his ears. She could feel the heat from his rising blush and smirked with satisfactory.  
"Maybe..." Garnet's response came out in a childish tone as he averted from Weiss' gaze.  
*Ahem* "As much as I hate to ruin your moment together, need I remind you that there are others watching." A woman who looked like a clone of Weiss walked up to the couple. "Weiss, the Clovis' are here and want to have a 'word' with you." Weiss blushed madly knowing that her sister had caught them flirting with each other.  
"Right I'll meet them right now." She took deep breaths to regain her composure and looked back at Garnet one more time "We'll finish talking in a bit." and with that she returned back to taking care of her guest.  
"Shouldn't you be going with her?" The question grabbed Garnet's attention towards his sister-in-law.  
"No...I think it's best if I don't." His gaze returned to his wife as she returned to her own world. Winter nodded her head to his response, but surprisingly she said something to try and cheer him up.  
"You know, if you tried the business would be even more than it is now, and then you could prove all of those people wrong." Garnet couldn't help but chuckle at her statement.  
"What's so funny? Here I am trying to make you feel better, and you're going to laugh at me? What I say is true, your very smart just like Weiss; if you both work together in the business then those people-"  
"You know, you and Weiss really are sisters." Garnet cut off her rambling with the comment "Which also means you know how stubborn she can be. Winter, it's not like I don't want to help her, but I think she she wants to do this on her own. It took years for your father to finally let her take over the business, and beside I'm sure she knows that I put in some of my input here and there every once in a while when she falls asleep in her study room."  
"But-"  
"Thank you for being worried about us, but there's not much time left for us."  
"I know, which is why it frustrates me. When I first met you I don't know what my sister was thinking, but I noticed that she smiled more with you than I ever seen her when she's with someone else...I don't want her to lose that."  
"You really care about her. Haha, it's hard to believe that the two of you were on bad terms with each other."  
Winter blushed at Garnet's teasing. It's true, she and Weiss never got along with each other, but that all changed when Garnet locked the both of them in a room and ten they (for once) had a heart to heart conversation (of course afterwards they both gave him a good beating for it). All Winter could do now was sigh at the memory and hope the best for the both of them.  
After that conversation Winter had to leave to talk with other guests. His friends have come to greet him and went off to enjoy the party or were even pulled into talks with other guests. Wanting to get some air he stepped out to the large patio. He was enjoying the moment alone to clear out his thoughts, and as he returned to back to the ballroom an unpleasant presence greeted him. He was none other than Lance Goldberg.  
"A fine night it is don't you think?"  
"Yes...it is."  
"You don't seem to be enjoying much of the party."  
"I'm not really into these kinds of things." Garnet was trying to his best not to lose his patience.  
"That's a shame..." His response irked Garnet to the very bone, but he knew if he does anything to upset Lance then it could strain the relationship with the company which would then leave Garnet and Weiss on back terms with each other, and that is something he doesn't want. Especially not when there is little time left before he leaves. This small happiness is what's keeping him alive.  
"Oh~ and why is that? If you don't mind answering."  
"It's a shame because Mrs. Schnee is married to a man who is not willing to better the company, and is instead staring at the sky like it can change the world. If I were married to her I would do everything in my power to make the Schnee Dust Company even more powerful than it is now."  
"Are you trying to pick a fight? I'll have you know that she has my full support no matter what happens, and for your information, I didn't marry Weiss for her money and fame." The words came calmly, but Lance could tell that Garnet was furious with the look in his eyes. "I married her because I love her. Beside even if you had the chance to marry her you'd be flat out rejected with your confident attitude." Garnet could tell his words were having an effect on him and smirked with satisfaction.  
"You-"  
"So this is where you went Garnet, I was looking for you." Weiss interrupted Lance's retort. "Oh, I thought you were alone. Am I bothering you?"  
"No, of course not. I was just about to come back inside." Garnet walked towards his wife and put his arm around her to shield Weiss from the cold. "Come on, let's go-"  
"I'd hate to interrupt you, Mrs. Schnee, but if you don't mind could we talk more about the partnering of our companies." Lance stood opposite from Garnet and walked her back towards the party. Before giving him a proper answer he gestured her towards more guests to greet them.  
There was no way Weiss could say no now. She looked back at the silver eyed man and held her gaze. Garnet was put in a foul mood because of Lance and Weiss could tell. He averted his eyes trying not to make contact with her and walked towards the refreshment table for guests. He stood by the section that carried the cookies and nibbled on a couple. They weren't the best (since they weren't chocolate chip), but they managed to somewhat take his mind off from what had happened.  
"Hey, isn't that Lance Goldberg?"  
"It is~. Isn't he handsome? Just look at his posture, his sandy blonde hair, and oh my his smile is very dashing too." Garnet tried his best not to gag at their fantasizing. What's so good about a guy like him? They forget that men like him are good at hiding his dirty secrets.  
"He seems to be very close to the Schnee president."  
"Of course, they're going to start working with each other soon. And besides, don't you think they would look good together if she wasn't married." Garnet nearly chocked on the cookie he was eating. What the hell were these people thinking!?  
"I know what you mean. They look perfect for each other."  
"Although her husband is not bad either, he belongs in his Hunter's world. He doesn't belong in the business world like those two." The two women continued their gossip, unaware of the man who was once standing within earshot of the conversation. All there was left in that space were a couple of rose petals that took his place.  
Garnet needed another breather; if not he might just make a bigger scene. He sighed his frustrations out into the frigid air. Of course they would say things like that about him and Weiss. They were the complete opposite of each other. They belonged in different worlds. Garnet knew he was nowhere close to perfect, his thoughts were swirling with so much negativity he wasn't sure if he could stop them.  
"Am I really worthy to be by her side?"

* * *

The dark sky was soon taken over by the moon and stars. The cold air had dropped temperature since night had come. Alex and the others had ran off to play their own little games with each other. They played at an area near the lake, but were careful not to get too close since it was getting dark. The area was lit by lamp posts and every once in a while security guards would walk by during their rounds.  
"Come on Jun! Don't just sit there come and play with us!"  
"Jeanne I'm fine with just watching."  
"Don't be a party pooper. You and Rain are always watching, why don't you learn to have a little fun everyone in a while, even your mom knows how to have more fun than you."  
As Jeanne tried to convince the two siblings to play the others were on their last round of freeze tag. Obviously Alex and Lily were the last ones to be frozen (since they get their quickness from their respective parent).  
"Why don't we take a break, then we can decide on a game that we can all play." Everyone nodded at Lily's suggestion and decided to rest.  
"Oh! I know, let's play Hunters and Robbers!"  
"Li as much as that would be fun we would be in big trouble if we get our clothes dirty." Alex and the others turned down the suggestion and continued to brain storm.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the loser who tried to pick a fight earlier with us."  
All heads turned towards another group of kids. From the looks of it they all knew each other, and the one that was called out to them was the one who Alex got in a fight with.  
"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Alex tried his best to ignore him. Quite frankly he was over the fact that they got in a fight; Alex made a promise to not into any more trouble with his dad and didn't want to disappoint him.  
"I want to know why your here? You don't look like a kid of someone important."  
"Then why are you bothering us?"

* * *

Weiss was tired of 'chatting' with her guests, but she managed to keep a smile the whole time. She would glance at corners of the room in hope to find a pair of silver eyes. Worried about what Lance did she was ready to excuse herself and look for Garnet. Just when she was a lady came to try and start a conversation with her.  
"Excuse me Mrs. Schnee, I just wanted to let you know how well of a party you're hosting."  
"Why, thank you ma'm"  
"Oh, my appologies. My name is Susan Vert. My husband is James Vert. I heard that you have a son around the six, I was wondering if it would be nice if my son and your could become playmates." Weiss didn't like the idea of involving her children in the world of business yet, so all she could do was listen to the lady's babbling.

* * *

"Ha, look you guys he trying to act all high and mighty just because he got a few hits on us at the park." The boy shoved Alex down and smirked.  
"Hey! If I remember correctly we were the one who had you pinned down!"  
"Jeanne calm down!" Jun grabbed her wrist to stop her from jumping on them.  
"Why should I!? They're the ones looking for a fight!"  
"As much as I want to help it's best if we don't get involved with them."  
"But-"  
"Jeanne, I'm fine don't worry." Alex got up and dusted of his clothes. He was going to have a lot to explain to his parents afterwards. "Let's go." He ignored the boy and the others followed his lead.  
"Hey, would you look at that, the chickens are running away!" All heads turned toward the boy.  
"You know we never asked for you name." Alex replied back.  
"Eugene Vert! And you better remember it."  
"Well Eugene, we're going to play a game that'll make you regret those words." Noire flashed him a madman's smile. The other nodded to her words; nobody gets away with calling them chickens, especially not when they're children of trained Hunters and Huntresses.  
"Oooh~ I'm so scared."  
"How about this? Let's end this with a race. If we win you leave us alone, if you win you can say whatever you want."  
"Alright, but I get to choose the where."  
"Fine."  
"First one to reach the end of the dock and back wins. They have to touch the rope first before coming back."  
"Okay. There will be three rounds; the first two rounds can be anyone you want, but the last round is you against Alex. Best two out of three. Deal?" Lily stuck out her hand to Eugene.  
"Deal." He shook her hand and walked back to his group to fill them in and form their team. Everyone else smiled at Lily's negotiating. There was no way they were going to lose. Out of all of them Alex and Lily were the fastest; all they needed was another runner.  
After both teams were done picking their runners it was decided that someone would stand near the end of the dock to see if the runners touch the rope. Although Jun was against it at first, everyone agreed to have Rain be the judge of that. The first round was Lily against another boy named Darwin and second round was Jun versus William. Lily and Darwin got in their positions.  
"Ready? On your marks, get set...GO!"  
Darwin bolted forward and left dust behind, smirking with satisfactory. What he didn't notice while looking back was that Lily was already in front of him by a long shot. It didn't take long for her to touch the rope and get back to the starting point. By the time Darwin came back Alex and the others were already cheering for their first victory. Eugene was not happy with the results.  
"You know you can still pull out from the deal." Noire suggested trying to push their buttons.  
"Not a chance! There are still two rounds left. Come on Will."

* * *

The silent atmosphere drowned him in thought. Every sigh became another faded cloud of breath. Maybe he was thinking too hard; wanting a change of scenery he walked down the pathway that led to the lake.  
*beep beep*  
Garnet's scroll flashed, signaling that he had a message. He stared blankly at the sender's name and sighed. Of all the people to message him this person was the one he didn't want to hear from. He ignored the message and slipped his scroll into the left pocket of his jacket.

* * *

Jun and Will were neck and neck when they reached the docks. When they touched the rope Will shoved Jun off balanced just like Eugene had planned, but it was more than they had hoped for.  
Jun stumbled backwards and bumped into Rain, pushing her off into the freezing water. Realizing something was wrong, Alex and the others ran to the docks only to stand beside a shocked Jun. The other children followed after and stood there scared of what happened.  
"What do we do!"  
"I- I don't know!"  
"We have to save her! WE HAVE TO SAVE RAIN!"  
"Jun calm down!" Noire and Jeanne grabbed his arm before he could jump after her.  
"We have to get an adult." Lily tried to speak in a calm tone, but in truth, she was scared herself.  
"Hold on there's gotta be another way; if we get an adult then we're bound to get in trouble!" Jun broke free from being retained and grabbed Eugene by the collar.  
"If we don't get an adult know something will happen to my little sister and if she ended up more than just wet...you better hope there is an adult nearby." Jun hardened his glare at the younger boy. His usual blue calm eyes were stormy like a typhoon. Sylvia on the other hand was so scared and worried about her friend that she only knew one thing to do.  
"DADDY HELP!"  
A rush of wind flew past the children almost knocking them off their feet. A trail of rose petals followed behind the gust of wind. A man with dark hair kneeled beside the frightened little girl. His face was full of worry, yet at the same full of relief knowing that his daughter was okay.  
"Sylvia...what wrong?" Garnet took a look around and realized that one of the children was missing. "Where's Rain? And why are all of you near on the dock!? It's dangerous here!?"  
"Rain fell in the lake!"  
Without a second to lose Garnet quickly took off his jacket and order the children to get help. "Lily go get your father and Ren. Noire get the others away from the dock. Alex I need you to go and get your mother. Hurry, go!" Before anyone could reply, Garnet dived into the lake.

* * *

The temperature of the water was cold. No, it was more than that, it was freezing. There was no way Rain could be okay after falling into it. Even Garnet was having a hard time trying to adapt.  
'Ahhh~ it's this feeling again. Just like that time. I hate this feeling.' Garnet's thoughts began to move in his brain. As he searched for a little girl in the dark water the memories of his past began to surface. Memories that were painful. Memories that he wanted to erase.

* * *

Yin and Ren and the others ran as fast as they could to the dock. When they arrived the children were all standing at a tree nearby. Weiss and other guests also received the news and had just arrived too. Worried parents looked for the faces of their children, in the fear of their child being the one who fell.  
"What exactly happened?" Yin calmly asked the children, but none of them answered. Growing impatient he was ready to use his demanding voice, but then they finally broke.  
"We were racing...but when tried to make me lose my balance I fell back and bumped into Rain. It's my fault this happened. IF I DIDN'T AGREE TO THE STUPID RACE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Jun was on the verge of tears, but held them back. He was willing to receive any punishment from his parents as long as Rain was okay.  
"It going to be okay." Ren put a hand on his son's shoulder while Nora pulled him into an embrace.  
"We know it wasn't on purpose. Beside, your dad and I know she'll be okay."  
"Your mother is right; if Garnet went after her she'll be okay." The words soothed the mind of the young boy and the tears that were once held back fell from his eyes. Jun buried his face into the crook of Nora's neck and let all of his worries turn into drops of rain.  
"I called for help, they'll be here soon." Weiss was worried, for Rain, but also for Garnet. He wasn't immortal, he could get hurt, he can bleed, and he can die like any regular human.  
And within seconds they heard breathing gasping for air after resurfacing from the water. Garnet's body was shaking, most likely from diving and the frigid air. He lifted up his arms, and in them was an unconscious little girl shivering from being wet. Yin immediately wrapped his jacket around her and pulled her into his arms. His body temperature was sure to keep her from having hyperthermia before the ambulance arrived. Garnet pulled himself out of the waters and gave everyone a thumb ups. He shivered uncontrollably as he tried to walk to everyone, but he legs had already given up. Weiss quickly made it to his side and helped him up. Blake took the other side and they both guided him to sit down. Garnet was now breathing heavily; the energy that was used to find Rain had finally caught up with him.  
"Garnet, are you okay?" Weiss' face scrunched up with a worried look. If Garnet could properly speak he would be teasing her now; her worried face made her look so cute.  
"I'm...f-f-f-fine...just a l-l-l-little cold...that's all." He could barely respond without chattering his teeth. Weiss grabbed his jacket and covered him to at least make things a little better.  
All of a sudden the woman known as Susan Vert gasped. "Why must you children always put my son into trouble! Do you realize that if he was put into any harm-"  
"DO YOU REALIZE THAT MY DAUGHTER COULD HAVE DIED? If it weren't for Garnet, YOU would be facing more than charges. YOUR SON has caused enough trouble for today, but YOU turn a blind eye to his faults. As a parent-"  
Garnet put his wet hand on Ren's shoulder. "That's enough. Getting angry won't solve a-anything." He tried his best to not chatter his teeth, but it seemed like he was pushing it. Nora took Ren's hand and  
"Garnet you should be sitting down before the ambulance comes." As she helped her husband sit back down Mrs. Vert mouth was hanging open.  
"Wait, you know these people." Weiss ready to respond angrily, but Garnet pulled her close making her lose her balance.  
"Well of course, Mrs. Schnee is my wife. G-G-Garnet Rose at y-y-your service." The woman was left flabbergasted, not only did she make a fool of herself in front of everyone, but also in front of the woman she tried to become 'friends' with.  
"Daddy are you okay?" Sylvia wanted to hit her father, but leaned on her mother since he was soaking wet. The silver eyed man gently patted the snow haired girl and gave her a reassuring smile. As he leaned into Weiss chest his vision darkened. Garnet's breathing was slowing down and his eyelids grew heavily. The sounds of worried voices and sirens filled his mind before he lost conscious.

* * *

**So what do you think? Fun stuff happening huh? Well bear with me as I try to write the next chapter. I really don't know how long it will take since I haven't started yet (and I have to write a speech and paper for my other classes). Don't forget to favorite, review, and comment!**

**Until Next Time…**

**P.S. – I also fixed small mistakes in my last chapters, but feel free to let me know if I missed anything.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So this person is finally back with the next chapter after such a long break. I apologize if you waited forever, but I was at a writer's block…and then got caught up with writing for my other story. I hope there are still people who are still reading. Thanks to a certain reader for getting me off my lazy butt (you know who you are). This chapter is really short, but consider it a blessing that I managed to get something done. Enjoy your reading.**

**-Zero**

* * *

Ch. 5 Fever

Two days has passed since the big incident at the party. Garnet and Rain were taken to the hospital for precaution; thankfully they were able to return home without many worries.

The brunette forced himself out of bed that morning. Silver eyes squinted as he tried to find the door. The freezing temperature of winter was not helping his shivering body. The hunter made his way down to the kitchen in hope to find something warm to drink.

Weiss was, as always, already awake preparing and eating breakfast for the children and herself.

"Daddy...you don't look good." Sylvia was the first to greet her father.

"You look like a zombie." Alex's comment caused Garnet's mouth to slightly twitch upward.

"I'm fine." The man ruffled his son's hair softly.

"Well you don't look like it." Weiss interjected and immediately touched his forehead. His pale skin was flushed with pink and felt hot like a fire. "You're burning up..."

"Or maybe your hand is just really cold." Garnet removed Weiss' hand earning a glare from his wife.

"If that was a joke it wasn't really funny. Garnet you need more rest." Before the silver eyed man could argue with the woman in front of him a sharp pain rushed through his head. He winced at the immense amount of pain throbbing in his head making Weiss even more worried than before.

"You. Sit. Now." She led her husband to one of the chairs of the kitchen table. She pulled out her scroll and began texting. Garnet wasn't paying attention to whom because his head was still throbbing. In less than twenty minutes there was a ring at the door. Blake and Yin had arrived with Lily, Noire, and Li.

"Hey lil' bro, got a text from ice queen that you were feeling...whoa...you need to go back to bed." Yin walked in the kitchen only to find his little brother almost like a corpse.

"We'll take Alex to school and Sylvia can stay with me at home. You should stay with him before he makes himself even worse." Blake turned to her Weiss as she had taken a look at her brother-in-law.

"That's what I plan to do whether he likes it or not." Worried pale blue eyes made way back to the man now resting his head against the table.

"Daddy..." The voice of Garnet's little girl gave him enough energy to lift his head up and turn his attention to her.

"Hmm." The little girl got on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek catching him off guard.

"Get better soon okay?"

"Okay." He gave her a warm smile and patted her head. "Be good when you're with Auntie Blake."

"Only if you listen to Mommy while I'm gone." Sylvia gave her father a cheeky smile and ran to the front door to put on her shoes.

"Sorry about all of this..." The brunette apologized to his brother.

"No worries! You would have done the same if our roles were reversed." The statement brought another small smile to Garnet's face. As always, the blonde was able to brighten up a person's day without really trying. "Alright, everyone let's say bye to Uncle Garnet and Aunt Weiss before we go!"

"By Aunt Weiss, get well soon Uncle Garnet." The twins said their goodbyes in sync and went to go help Sylvia find her belongings.

"Bye Uncle Garnet! Get better so we can play again!"

"You can count on it Li."

And with that the couple along with the five children left the house leaving Garnet and Weiss to themselves. Tension somewhat filled the air. Weiss was not completely happy with the way that Garnet was acting about his health. She wanted to let him know that she was there for him...even if it might possibly just be temporary.

"I guess...I'll head back to bed..." The sick man got up from the chair and was ready to return back to his room when Weiss stopped him.

"I'll make you something warm to eat so get some rest." The snow haired woman tugged on his shirt from behind. It was a habit of her's when they were not on good terms with each other.

"Thank you...and...I'm sorry...for acting like that earlier. I just didn't want you to miss out on work. I know how-"

"Work may have been my first priority back then, but my priority now is to be a good mother...and your wife..."

Her words cut into the beating muscle in Garnet's chest. How much he wanted for things to go back to the way it used to be, but he knew that was impossible now...no matter how much he would wish and hope for it.

"I'll make you something warm to eat. You should head back to bed." Knowing that any more refusals would lead to a big argument Garnet nodded at Weiss.

Making way back up to their room he felt another chill crawl down his spine. It was that feeling again. It makes him felt sicker than he already was. Once he made it back into bed his eyelids became heavy and sleep overcame him.

* * *

_"Mr. Schnee!" The snow haired man tripped. Blood gushed from his side as he tried to get up. Garnet quickly turned back to help the older man._

_"Don't worry about me. Whatever happens, you must not let the information fall into his hands." The Schnee Dust President winced as he spoke. His old body began to grow heavy; he knew he wouldn't be able to move as fast as before._

_"As if I'm going to let that happen!" Garnet supported the man over his shoulder. The silvered eyed man was hurt himself, but he wasn't going to leave his father-in-law behind. Gritting his teeth, Garnet forced them to move. They were still far ahead from the enemy, and if worse comes to worse he would use his semblance to get them to safety. "I don't plan on leaving you behind when you promised Weiss that you would visit your new granddaughter. Who knows what she'll do to me."_

_"That's my girl for you." Mr. Schnee couldn't believe how he could be joking during such a dire time. But there was something about Garnet Rose that made him feel...relieved. The boy was able to fix the severed connection between him and Weiss. Because of that he was able to feel happy for once, and see the smiles of a growing family._

* * *

Weiss had finally finished cooking her soup for Garnet. As she was doing so, it brought back memories of when the brunette had first gotten sick leading her to take care of him.

It happened when they first started living with each other. The dunce had come back from a mission drenched from the rainy storm and caught a cold. That's when she decided to make soup out of scratch for the first time. Of course, being a pampered heiress the soup didn't turn out great and Garnet got up to help her instead of staying in bed. The old memory made her smile. After many more years of practice she had finally mastered how to make the perfect soup along with many other dishes.

Weiss made way up the stairs as she carefully balanced the bowl of soup on the tray. When she opened the door to their room she found a sleeping Garnet, but the sight of him made her heart drop like stone. He was sweating tremendously and seemed to be dreaming.

"No..." Her husband softly whispered the word. More sweat beaded down his face. Weiss ran to the bathroom and wetted a towel with cold water. She carefully wiped away the sweat and held his shivering hand.

"Garnet, it's okay. I'm right here." The woman softly whispered the words into his ear, hoping it would reach him.

"I'm sorry. Please...forgive me...Weiss. I couldn't...save him." Garnet turned in his sleep and squeezed Weiss' hand in his sleep. Blue eyes widened from his words.

A sharp pain jabbed the snow haired woman's heart. It has been three years since her father's passing. Garnet was on an escort mission for her father. On that day, Garnet came back with her father's last words and a completely changed man. The brunette blamed himself for the death of the former Schnee President, which had led to one of their biggest arguments. And to think that he wasn't affected by it at all was one of her biggest mistakes.

Weiss began to softly sing. She would often do so when Alex or Sylvia would wake up from a nightmare. She also use to do it for Garnet when he couldn't sleep. The melody made its way to the ears of the hunter began to calm him down. Garnet's breathing soon became back to normal, but never did he let Weiss' hand go.

* * *

By the time Garnet woke it was already past four. Silver eyes blinked and stared at the white ceiling. He noticed that his chest felt heavier than usual and found a sleeping Weiss with him in bed. A soft snore could be heard as she breathed in and out. Out of instinct, Garnet pushed her bangs out of her face and lightly traced the scar on her left eye. He smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife. It wasn't everyday he would get to see this anymore.

Weiss stored in her sleep and snuggled more into Garnet's chest. Fixing the position of where her head rested, blue eyes flickered open and made contact with silver. The gentle smile that he sent to her made her blush.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Speak for yourself, besides, it's almost five." Weiss rolled her eyes at his comment then suddenly soften her gaze. She touched his head to feel his temperature. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better...now that I know you're here with me..." She looked into his eyes and saw many emotions swirling in them. Fear. Worry. Relief.

"Garnet...if you want to talk about it...you can..."

"...I-" *growl~*

The couple looked at each other and wondered whose stomach was growling before busting out laughing. They had been asleep for the basically the whole day and hadn't had lunch yet (Garnet didn't even have breakfast).

"I'll go-"

*ring~*

Weiss' words were cut off when her scroll went off. She had completely forgot that she took off work today, and now they were blowing up her phone. The woman internally sighed.

"Go...knowing those people it must be something important if their risking to calling their boss when she suddenly asked for a day off." She nodded and took a step outside of the room to take the call. Eventually, her footsteps could be heard making their way downstairs.

*beep beep*

Garnet's scroll had also gone off not long afterwards. He frowned at the message he received.

_I have a mission for you, and it involves him._

* * *

**Well, there you have it, more bittersweet moments. Who exactly is "him"? Keep reading and you'll eventually find out. I'm currently working on homework and the next chapter for my other story, so do not expect me to update for quickly. Reviews are what keep me going.**

**Until Next Time…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Please accept my deepest apologies as I know this will not make up for the long time that I have not updated this story of mine. Life has been quite a ride in the past few months and I'm still trying to keep up with it. I hope that there are still some readers out there that look forward to this update and the many more that will come. I am also guilty for not updating this story because my mind in thinking about other ideas for other fics. I really do hope you readers enjoy this chapter.**

**-Zero**

* * *

Ch. 6 My Dearly Beloved

Garnet woke up with a groan. Fatigue. That's how he felt in the past few days. Ever since he had gotten better from Weiss' nursing, getting out of bed took a lot of energy from him. It wasn't the fact that he had gotten lazy, but the work load that he had received had piled up since. Staying up late and working during the day had begun to take its toll on his mind and body.

His hand searched for his scroll on the nightstand. Recently, Garnet has been sleeping in the bedroom with Weiss more often (not that he minded). Silver eyes stared at the screen of the device. It was past nine and he still didn't feel like getting up. He kind of wished he was him back during his years in Beacon where waking up wasn't so bad. But there was another thing that had caught his attention.

"November 30th...time really isn't on my side..." The man sighed to himself.

Yesterday Weiss took another day off of work to fulfill her promise to Alex. The whole family ended up going to an amusement park for the full day and eating out at a restaurant. On the way back everyone in the car was asleep (except for Garnet because he had to drive).

The memory of going to the amusement park brought back many memories of when they were still dating. Although the rest of the gang were also present at the time, it didn't change the fact that Garnet and Weiss had a good time together.

* * *

_~10 Years Ago~_

_"Come on Weiss! Let's go ride that one!" The childish 18-year-old dragged his girlfriend by the hand to go and ride the park's new roller coaster._

_"Garnet wait!" The heiress swore that the young leader had the patience of a five-year-old and the attention span of a little puppy._

_It was their last year a Beacon, the two have been dating for almost a whole year now. Compared to Yin and Blake, their relationship seemed like it hasn't changed much. Garnet was still as reckless as ever and Weiss still lectured him for doing his insane stunts._

_Over the time they had spent together dating, Garnet appreciated the presence of Weiss. Even though she could get quite bossy, she would apologize afterwards once she realizes her mistakes. She was the most perfect person he could ever ask for; there was no mistake about it, he loves Weiss with all of his heart._

_"Ruben Garnet Rose! How many times must I tell you to calm down? The ride isn't going anywhere!" The snow haired princess huffed as she tried to catch her breath._

_"You didn't have to use the full name Weiss. If we waited any longer we would be here the whole day in line. I promise that I would show you how to have fun at an amusement park anyways." Silver eyes glittered with excitement as the younger boy flashed her a smile._

_There was no way Weiss could argue with him, especially when he's making that kind of face. She found it unfair when Garnet would use that face against her. She knew he could be dense, but sometimes she had a feeling he would use it against her to get what he wants._

_"Fine, but you owe me a snow cone." Weiss crossed her arms in defeat._

_"As you wish my Princess." The brunet held her close and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Weiss' pale skin complexion redden so quickly that a person would have missed it if they blinked._

_"Garnet, how many time have I told you not to do this in public?!"_

_"Aw~ what's the harm?" He pulled away and pouted, but knew not to push it any further since she was being nice enough to wait in line with him._

_"I don't want people staring at us too much." She mumbled._

_"Says the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Garnet raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. She glared daggers at him for his comment. He held up his hands to show that he would shut up until they got on the ride._

**xXx**

_Weiss was tired. No, tired was an understatement. She was exhausted. After waiting for what felt like hours in that line she and Garnet were finally able to get on the roller coaster. Once they got off, she felt sick and needed to sit down._

_"Weiss, you okay?" Garnet sat beside her with a concern face._

_"I'm fine." Obviously her boyfriend could tell she was lying._

_"Let's take a break. I don't want you to push yourself."_

_"It's okay. I just needed to sit for a bit, I'm fine now." Weiss didn't want to ruin their date by just sitting around and doing nothing. Garnet sighed, he knew how stubborn Weiss could be._

_"Okay, let's take a walk around. Maybe you'll find something you want to ride."_

_So they got up and walked around the amusement park. To be honest, Weiss really wasn't interested in riding the rides, she just wanted to spend time with her goofball of a leader. It was now late afternoon and Weiss wasn't hungry because of the roller coaster. Garnet, however, was stuffing himself with popcorn, chips, cotton candy, and any other kind of sweets he could get his hands on._

_They passed by a game booth that caught Weiss' interest. Being a child born of high class she have heard of such thing, but had never really seen one in person (although she would never tell Garnet that). Garnet noticed how the snow haired girl couldn't keep her eyes off of the booth and decided to play one round just for her. It was a shooting one so he knew it would be a piece of cake._

_"Garnet, what are you doing?" Weiss gave the taller boy a questioning look as he went up to the person at the booth and handed him some lien._

_"Having fun, just watch the master at booth games." Garnet chuckled to himself because he knew Weiss was rolling her eyes at his comment. He checked the toy gun and found that it had three bullets._

_(IN ITALICS) I guess I can finish this with just one. (END ITALICS) Garnet smiled to himself._

_Just like he told himself, the brunet was able to beat the game with just one bullet. Weiss tried to pretend she wasn't impressed, but she couldn't say otherwise when the dolt put the toy polar bear plush in her face._

_Garnet handed her the toy and took her left hand in his right. Even though it's a small gesture, it always made the heiress blush. In a way, it was Garnet's silent way of saying I love you. The pair continued walking around the park hand in hand, enjoying each other's presence._

_"Are you sure you don't want to ride anything?"_

_"I'm sure, we can go on one more that you pick."_

_"Then let's go." He pulled on her hand and took off before she could say anything else._

**xXx**

_The couple sat beside each other in the small compartment of one of the ferris wheel carts. Garnet insisted that he wanted this to be the last ride they rode together before going back to school. At first Weiss was skeptical about riding the ferris wheel at the amusement park as the last ride, but Garnet proved her wrong. All the heiress could do was gasp at the scenery of the illuminated park._

_"You like it."_

_Weiss turned to face Garnet. "Do you have to ask?" She leaned onto his shoulder._

_Although their lives weren't perfect, this small moment was more than enough for the both of them._

* * *

Weiss came home late in the afternoon. When she opened the door to the house she noticed that all the lights were off. For some odd reason, it made he feel uncomfortable.

She made her way upstairs to the bedroom that they shared, but didn't fine the person she was looking for. Instead she found a letter with a rose on the bed. Weiss carefully opened the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Weiss,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will no longer be here. I know it was selfish of me to ask to stay together for three months and leave before it's all over, but I think its best this way. Please forgive me by leaving this way. It would have been harder to leave if I planned to leave when you're all here. Please take care of yourself and the kids. Don't overwork yourself and watch how much sleep you get. Please tell Alex and Sylvia that I love them. I'm sorry. I know those words will never make up for my mistakes, but I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for all the times when we fell apart when we could have talked things out better. I'm sorry, that I will no longer be by your side. I hope the best for you. You, my dearly beloved, will alway be the one who holds my heart no matter what. Please stay safe._

_Yours Truely,_

_Garnet Rose_

Weiss didn't know when, but tears were fall from her eyes. She wanted to scream out in frustration for Garnet's decision, but all that came out were cries of pain. Every word that was written in his letter were all about his mistakes, her, and their kids. Not once did Garnet write about Weiss' mistakes, only his.

Weiss's scroll went off. She looked at the screen in hope that it was Garnet, but saw that it was Blake instead.

"Hey Weiss, mind telling me where Garnet is? He was supposed to pick them up an hour ago."

The Schnee Dust President could no longer hold in her emotions. She cried on the other side of the line as Blake asked what was wrong.

"Blake...he's gone...Garnet left..."

* * *

**I know that this was extremely short, but look at it this way. If I get reviews of you guys wanting more, then maybe I'll write the next chapter quicker.**

**P.S. – anyone noticed what I did there with the chapter title**

**Until Next Time…**


	8. Chapter 7

**I actually proud of myself for not waiting a whole month to finish another chapter for this story. Not much happening, except for a little flashback and some other things. Enjoy.**

**-Zero**

* * *

Ch. 7 Departure

_They were running out of options as time passed them by. Making their way through an abandoned building, they took a brief stop to catch their breaths from their chasers._

_"Garnet! You need to leave!"_

_"But sir-"_

_"You have a family to be there for." The older man gave the Hunter a sad smile._

_"And that family includes you! I'm not leaving you behind!" Truly, the younger man hated the feeling of helplessness. He knew be should have brought backup._

_"Thank you son. I feel relieved to know that my daughter is in the right hands." The snow haired man's face continued to smile sadly before becoming serious. "Garnet, whatever happens to me, promise you will never let this information fall into the hands of him. If he does, all of Remnant will fall to its knees. It was my mistake for ever creating such technology."_

_"I promise, but only if you make it out of here alive."_

_They stood there lost in a staring contest. The two didn't have much time before their chasers caught up to them. Both were wounded, and the older has already decided his fate._

_He cracked a smile as all the memories of the past few years flickered through his mind. The warmth of being able to have feelings since he had first met his wife made him want to cry. Being able to fix the problems of his family, being able to hold his children and grandchildren in his arms, being able to love again, all of it was possible all because of the young Hunter who stood in front of him that was desperately trying to save their lives, his life. If it weren't for the nervous boy named Garnet Rose who asked for his daughter's hand, would he being feeling this way now?_

_"I don't know who's more stubborn. Me, Weiss, or you?" The man chucked as he rubbed his bearded chin. It was a habit of his when he is in difficult situations._

_"I've been told I'm very selfless, but that is far from the truth." Garnet gave him a grim smile. "I am the most selfish person in the world. Because I would rather be the most miserable man in order to see someone I love smile."_

_Running footsteps could be heard not far from them. Alert, Garnet pulled out Crescent Rose and readied himself for what could be his last fight. That was, until the man behind him walked up beside him and pulled out a white sword from his cane. Elegant like Weiss', but more fit for the hand of a built man._

_"Gilbert?" Garnet looked at his father-in-law confusingly._

_"It's been a while since I last been in a worthy fight. I hope I don't end up holding you back." A small smile appeared on the aging man's face._

_"It would be an honor to fight by your side sir."_

**xXx**

_They fought for what felt like hours. Unsure if they would last any longer, they continued to fight their way thought their enemies. During that time span, Walter's wounds began to slow down his movements which made Garnet have a harder time trying to guard himself and his father-in-law._

_"It's a shame everything had to come down to this." A haughty voice came from above them._

_Gilbert looked up and saw his worst enemy. His blood boiled when he saw the other man. The man he once thought was his best friend...but then again would that man be considered a friend at all when they met when he was still a coldhearted businessman?_

_"I will never hand you the information Raul! Not even if you threaten to kill me!" Icy blue eyes glared into pitch black pools of darkness._

_"So what if I threaten the life of your family instead? What will you do then Gilbert? Will you walk away like you did with your wife?" The cold words froze the snow haired man's heart. The memories of losing his wife to the White Fang replayed in his mind. That's when his whole life began to fall apart. Would he be selfish again...and lose what he lost years ago...or will he fall at that man's will and hopefully protect them?_

_Garnet could see the debate in Gilbert's mind. He saw the broken family pieced back together. He was now part of that family. Silver eyes tried their hardest to glare at the man standing from above. "If you want to hurt anyone in that family, you'll have to go through me first! Be it Grim or a god himself! I will not let you take away anything that is not your's!"_

_The brunet charged at the men who surrounded them and took them all down with one swing of his scythe. Years of practice with his uncle and years of training at Beacon became years of experience with his number one partner (of course he could never really tell a certain heiress that or else he would be looking at months of sleeping on the couch and death glares every passing day). Garnet continued to fight until a flash of darkness swiped past him and pierced into his right side. He yelled in pain and gritted his teeth to hold back more to come._

_"Shall we start with this boy then? I'm sure your daughter will forgive you if she sees you return, but not her beloved husband." A sinister smile spread across Raul's face as he let out a evil laugh._

_"Schwartz! Your fight is with me!" The white haired man yelled at his former friend in anger. He knew deep down in his heart that if he returned without Garnet, Weiss would never be able to look at him again._

_A flash of white sped past Garnet. Raul quickly pulled out his cobalt sword from the younger Hunter, causing him to yelp, and parried the swings that Gilbert threw at him._

_A pillar of ice rose from the ground and separated Garnet from the older men. He couldn't see past the ice, but he knew that Gilbert was the one who summoned it. Knowing the Schnee Dust President, he must have planned to not make it out alive._

_"Gilbert!" Garnet shouted out the man's name when the older man was collided in the pillar of ice and breaking past it._

_"Tsk tsk, you never learn Gilbert. Give me what I want and I will let you live."_

_"Never." He barked back through gritted teeth._

_"It seems that you really want to go meet your wife very badly." Raul raised his sword to deliver a blow on the grounded man._

_"Garnet, tell Weiss that I'm sorry...and please don't blame yourself for what happens." Gilbert looked at his son-in-law and lock eyes with silver orbs._

_"What are you-"_

_The snow haired man pierced his sword into the floor of the old building. Red dust was released from a hidden cartridge that was hidden in Gilbert's pocket. Just a small amount was enough to create a big enough explosion to create a big hole in the floor of the abandoned building._

_The force of explosion threw Garnet back a couple of feet from where he once was. Struggling to get back up, the brunet tried to force himself to move. But the injuries he received from earlier had gotten worse. His head was spinning, darkness soon took over his mind as he tried to call out for Gilbert._

* * *

Silver eyes widened as the brunet jolted from the bed. Once again, Garnet was having a restless night. The dark memories of his past have come to haunt him again. He rested a hand against his head before swinging his legs over to the side of the bed.

He looked at his scroll to check what time it is. It was disabled from receiving calls and messages, but the notifications would always pop up. They were all from his friends, but mainly from Yin, Blake, and Weiss.

_Weiss…_

Forgetting about checking the time, he turned off the screen of the device. He felt so empty. He wanted to hear her voice, feel her touch, and be by her side...be by his family's side. But Garnet knew that this was for the best. He may not be able to stand by their side anymore, but he can still watch them from the distance.

"Raul Schwartz..." The man's name barely came out in a whisper from Garnet's lips.

"Garnet. Good, you're awake. Would you like some breakfast?" The familiar male voice asked the young Hunter.

"Breakfast sound nice. Thank you Dr. Oobleck." Garnet gave the dark-green haired man a tired smile.

The brunet got himself out of bed and prepared himself for the day. After leaving his home, he had asked his former professor to allow him to stay at his place for the night. Garnet had also asked Dr. Oobleck to keep his visit a secret from the others.

During his time at Beacon, Garnet wasn't always the best student when it came down to studying and learning. But as time passed them by, he wanted to learn more about everything to expand his knowledge to help society involving the Grim. That's when his relationship with Dr. Oobleck blossomed and became a bond he never regretted.

"Now, as much as I like a visit from a former student and a friend I know you didn't come here to see how I'm doing." The older man pushed his empty plate forward and rested his hands on the table. "Garnet, why exactly did you come?"

Garnet looked up from his unfinished breakfast and locked eyes with brown irises. He turned to look at some of the pictures on the wall that were hanging in Dr. Oobleck's home. A small smile curved from his lips when he saw a photo of Team RWBY posing with the Dr. after a mission. It brought back many memories of times where Garnet wished he could to back to.

"Dr. Oobleck...I have another favor to ask you. Do you think you can be able to help me again?"

* * *

Weiss was tired. It's been two whole days since Garnet's disappearance. She tried calling his scroll and sending messages about wanting to meet him and talking things out, but his scroll was disabled so she wasn't sure if he got any of them.

Pyrrha and Jaune had volunteered to take of Alex and Sylvia as the Schnee President tried to contact her missing husband. Ren and Nora also said that they would watch the two whenever their former teammates were busy and also said that they would contact Weiss immediately if they have any information on Garnet.

After the call, Blake was by Weiss' side the whole time to calm her down and support her. Yin, on the other hand, wasn't much help. Although the blonde comforted the SDC President, he was also having issues with his anger management. When Blake informed Yin of Garnet's disappearance, he didn't want to believe that his little brother was one to walk away from his problems so easily. The blond would so often pace around the Schnee house mumbling to himself about what he was going to do to Garnet once they find him.

"Yin, sit. You're not helping Weiss the way you're acting." Blake used her stern voice to warn him, but she knew her husband was just worried for his little brother. His family.

"Weiss, are you sure he wrote this?" Lilac eyes looked at the petite woman sitting in front of him.

"Yes." Blue eyes looked down at the handwritten letter in her hands. "There's no mistake about it. It was so sloppy that I almost thought it was a joke."

The piece of paper crumpled in the pale hands as as its owner tightens her fists in frustration.

"Weiss..." Blake was worried for her friend.

"I'm fine." She stood up. "If this is his decision...then I think we should respect it..."

"No." Both women looked up to the blond male. He gave them a determined look. "Garnet isn't one to leave without saying anything."

"Yin, he wrote everything in this letter! I found divorce papers in another envelope he left behind!" Weiss was growing angry at her older brother-in-law.

"Then he would have handed them to you face to face! And then he would take those papers and rip them to shreds with Crescent Rose." Yin took a deep breath and locked his eyes with Weiss. "I know my brother, and he's not one to give up so easily. There must be something that made him decide so quickly...and I know where we can get our answers."

* * *

"Thank you Dr. Oobleck. I know you won't let me down." Garnet had his belongings together and was ready to leave. All he had with him was Crescent Rose, a bag of clothes, and some supplies for his weapon and himself.

"I hope I will be able to do more than what you asked." Dr. Oobleck held out his hand. Garnet took it and they shook hands. "Take care."

"I will." The younger Hunter grabbed his supplies and left. He was to depart and leave to head for Atlas to meet with a certain General. This departure was going to be a long one. He just hoped it wouldn't be his last.

* * *

**Can't promise when the next chapter will come out (since I don't know what's going to come next), but I'll be thinking about it. Don't forget to review and comment.**

**Until Next Time…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tada! I managed to get another chapter in before college starts! I'm so proud of me! **

**-Clears throat- Though it's not much, I hope all of you enjoy it. Since there is limited time to what I can do for now and onwards, I will not be posting any new chapters for…I guess for a while (could be weeks, months…or WORST…YEARS). Hopefully, it won't be very long…hopefully.**

**-Zero**

* * *

Forget Me Not - Ch. 8 What If

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Her headache was soon to turn into a splitting migraine if the people in this meeting wouldn't stop walking around in circles and get on with it.

"Until you people decide how you want to continue this negotiation, I will be leaving now." The SDC president replied in annoyance and up and left the bickering businessmen behind.

"But M-"

The snow haired woman couldn't take another second with those incompetent fools. They weren't the only problem she had though, her mind was constantly somewhere else.

Two days of Garnet's disappearance had now turn into two weeks. Yin, Jaune, and Ren were going around looking for the red clad man while Blake, Nora, and Pyrrha helped looked after Alex and Sylvia.

Weiss arrived at her office with a small slam to the door. She took off her white jacket and slumped into her chair. Fiddling with her scroll, the lock screen lit up. The device revealed a picture of a family consisting of four. They looked so happy and content with each other, without a care in the world.

_There must be something that made him decide so quickly..._ Yin's words replayed in her mind.

"Garnet, is it true? Is there something that's making you leave?" The woman spoke to herself. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"A man like him is not worth your time if he makes you this worried."

Weiss jumped in her seat from the new presence in the room. She didn't realize the male until he spoke up. Icy blue eyes glared at him.

"I don't remember allowing you in Mr. Goldberg."

"That's alright, I took it upon myself." He flashed a smile, making her frown deepen.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Goldberg? If not, you may leave my office." Weiss made it clear that she wanted to be alone when she emphasize on the word 'my'.

"Lance is fine, and don't be so uptight. I only came because I was worried about you. It seems like my hunch was right too."

"Excuse me?" The SDC President was becoming irritated with the man.

"That husband of yours is causing you trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if he was hiding something from you." Evergreen eyes observed Weiss's body language. He smoothed out an imaginary stray piece of hair back into place. "A man like him is not worth your time."

"What would you know about Garnet? I'm sure he's ten times a better man than you are." The other's voice was slowly rising.

"That may be so, but he is a man. Every man has a secret that he hides. It could be anything...perhaps meeting another-"

"Get out." Weiss's tone became extremely cold. "Leave before I get security to make you go, and if that doesn't intimidate you, I'll do it myself."

"There's no need to become so defensive Weiss. It was just a mere suggestion, if I do say so myself." Lance put his hands up in defense. Before heading out the office, he turned around one last time. "I do hope you keep my words in mind though. After all, we live in a different world from him."

Before Weiss could throw something at the back of his head, Lance left. She didn't understand why, but a part of her was agreeing with the businessman. She and Garnet did live in different worlds. The only reason why Garnet was ever thrown into the business world was because he married one of Remnant's wealthiest heiress, the Schnee Dust Company's heiress.

Weiss decided to head home. Being in her office kept reminding her of Lance's words. It irritated her how he brought upon himself to walk in and say what he wants about her life. In fact, she found it rude that he was snooping around about her marriage.

When she arrived, the house was empty; the children were currently spending the night at Nora and Ren's place. It brought much pain to her. Even before Alex and Sylvia were born, Garnet would either always be in his work office, the kitchen, or at the door to greet her. All of a sudden, home just didn't feel like home anymore to the woman. It felt too big...and empty...just like her heart.

Weiss felt tired, no, exhausted after a long day of work. Today was just a usual day for the SDC President, but with Garnet absent, it felt different; it felt off. Wanting to take a short nap, the thirty-year-old woman made her way up to her bedroom and undress to put on some more comfortable clothing. Falling onto the bed, she frowned at its size. It felt larger than usual, and the conversation from earlier was starting to plague her mind again.

Planting her face into the pillow, Weiss got a whiff of a familiar scent. A familiar scent of roses. His scent. Garnet's scent. It was soothing and relaxing that all of her negative thoughts disappeared. Almost as if he was right beside her and had never left.

Pale blue orbs slowly began to close and sleep finally won its battle against Weiss.

* * *

_**"It is hopeless little Schnee. There is no place for you to hide."**_

The snow haired girl ran in the darkness. With her rapier by her side, she ran from the haunting voice. It wasn't long before she was surrounded by grim. Weiss fought with every ounce of strength she had, but even humans had their limits.

After cutting down the last dark figure she dropped to the ground. All of her energy was used up. It was like all of her strength had been drained from her body, making her feel helpless.

_**"Look how weak you are. A person like you have no need to protect another. This is why a Schnee will never be able to have what they truly want."**_

The voice's words stabbed into her heart. What she truly wanted was to be happy with the ones she loves and care for. Was that something she will never be able to have?

Another dark figure appeared from behind. She could practically feel its dark presence hovering over her, but she didn't lift her weapon to fend herself. No, she couldn't.

_Why is it do I fight?_

The dark figure paced around her, turning into a mirror image of the Lance Goldberg. The only difference was that his eyes were black and full of darkness instead of emerald green gems.

_**"He doesn't belong in our world Weiss."**_

His words sent shivers down her spine. It was so cold and manipulative, but it was right.

_What if we never got married?_ The snow haired woman hugged herself. She felt so cold and alone. Just like before she met her friends...and Garnet.

_What if Garnet chose to love someone else besides me? Would he be happier? Would I be with someone else? What if..._

Weiss's mind began spiraling down. Everything she thought she knew were facts became questions. Everything she love started turning against her.

_**"Yes, everything you know and love is nothing but a lie. That is the life of a Schnee. Therefore..."**_ The figure of Lance turned into a large Beowolf and lunged towards Wiess. _**"DIE!"**_

There wasn't enough time to pick up her weapon to fight back. She felt like a helpless child. There was no one who come and save her. There was only one thing on her mind as she met her end.

"Garnet..."

Weiss shut her eyes closed and waited for the Beowolf to devour her, but it never happened. Instead, she heard the snarl of the creature before it was cut into half.

Sapphire eyes opened and was surround by falling rose petals. They widened as they fell on the back of a red clad figure carrying a large scythe.

"Didn't I tell you before Weiss? The 'what ifs' in our lives are nothing but other possibilities that could have happened. Other possibilities of us meeting." Weiss couldn't fully see his face because of the red hood covering his head, but a smile could be seen on his face as he slightly turned his head around. "The word if that you talk about is important to think about. That's why they appear in in the word 'life'."

Before Weiss could properly reply back to the stranger, a white light began to invade the darkness. She reached out to the other and was able to hold his hand. The blinding light caused her to close her eyes and the scene in front of her disappeared.

* * *

Icy blue orbs fluttered opened as drops of water fell from them. Weiss sat up in bed and turned her attention to the time on her scroll. It was only seven in the evening and she realized that she still haven't had dinner or taken a shower yet. She wiped away the tears and pulled her legs closer to her chest.

It's been two weeks since she last had contact with her husband. Even though it was just a dream, it all felt so real. The warmth of his smile was so radiant. The touch of his hand was so strong. The sound of his words were so close.

Weiss closed her eyes and allowed Garnet's words to take over her mind. It didn't matter how many 'what ifs' it took, she knew his words were true.

_"I'll alway be by your side, no matter what."_

* * *

**Short and sweet is how I like it and that is how it's going to stay. Apologies if it was too short to your likings. Lately thinking of what to write next has become a problem.**

**Until Next Time…**


End file.
